ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It Has Flowers, Hearts, and a DC 30 Lock
}} Qarr voices his suspicions about Therklas divided loyalties. Cast * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * Kubota ◀ ▶ * Kubota's Assistant * The Former Valedictorian of Therkla's Class at Ninja School Transcript Kubota: —and I want chilled caviar served at my coronation dinner. Nothing but the finest. Assistant: Daimyo, we have limited supplies on board. Where would we get— Kubota: It's fish eggs. We're on the ocean. Twelve Gods, work it out somehow. Kubota: Therkla! I take it from your return that this tedious event planning is worth the effort. Shojo's whelp sleeps with the fishes. Therkla: Well... he sleeps sort of near the fishes. Because he's on a boat. Therkla: Does that count? Kubota: Oh, Therkla, my dear. Please, please, PLEASE tell me you're not getting seawater on my imported rug without better news than that! Therkla: I'm sorry, Master. I have failed you again. Qarr: I knew it! Qarr: See, Kubota, I knew that the half-orc chould no longer be trusted! I kept getting feelings through the telepathic link. Qarr: Strange, tingly feelings... coupled with an urge to write them down in my diary... Kubota: Nonsense, little one. Therkla has been my most trusted assassin for seven years. Therkla: Yeah, I've been here ha heck of a lot longer than you have—ever since I graduated valedictorian from Ninja School. Cut to Ninja School. Therkla throws her morterboard. Therkla: I am salutatorian— Therkla: —no more! Kubota: Her loyalty to me is beyond reproach. I will not hear of it again. Kubota: Though I am starting to doubt her effectiveness... Therkla: No, Master, you don't understand! It's that bodyguard of Hinjo's! He's too clever! Kubota: The bodyguard AGAIN? Odd. I had been left with the distinct impression that he was a simple-minded buffoon who had lucked into success by following the dwarf and the elf... Therkla: Not at all, Master. That is simply... uh... a cunning facade. Beneath lurks a canny warrior! Qarr: Then perhaps our next move should focus on killing just the bodyguard. Kubota: Yes, Qarr, that would seem prudent to— Therkla: No!!! Therkla: I mean... um... he's too strong for any assassination attempt to work! Therkla: We need to... uh... distract him! Find a way of getting him away from Hinjo, so that we won't hurt him. Therkla: I mean, so that he won't hurt us. Kubota: I suppose. The two of you coordinate on the details, then. Qarr: Maybe a plan that doesn't involve me charming a few dozen monsters, for once? Therkla: OK. I just need to stop by my quarters and write something down before I forget the details. Qarr: HA! See? I told you! Diary! Therkla: It's not a crime to keep a poetry journal! Therkla: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MYSTERIES OF MY HEART! D&D Context * The title refers to the Difficulty Class of the lock on Therkla's poetry journal were a rogue attempt to pick it. * Qarr is an imp, a type of Devil. Trivia * This is the first time we see the imp Qarr and learn his name. This is his fourth appearance overall, having appeared previously off-panel and unnamed in #484, #503, and #506. External Links * 509}} View the comic * 64971}} View the discussion thread Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea